


Pawsitive Vibes

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animals, Daminette December, Daminette December 2019, Day 12, F/M, Funny, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 12 AnimalsMarinette and Damian think Baby Lyon needs a pet.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2019 Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Pawsitive Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> Edited

Marinette cooed at the animals with Lyon while Damian admired the potential pets quietly. 

She turned to her husband, "I think it's a great idea to get Lyon a pet, but how are we going to decide?" 

Damian didn't know, he never had to pick between two animals before. 

….. 

They decided to take the animals out one at a time to play with them, but also to see how Lyon reacted to animals bigger than him. 

As it turned out, not only was Lyon not even scared of them, but he loved playing with the dogs, cats and rabbits! 

Marinette smiled at her husband, "He gets it from you." 

Damian rolled his eyes playfully. 

….. 

After two hours of playing with animals, Marinette and Damian still couldn't decide which pet was best for their child. 

While a puppy or kitten would be nice for Lyon to take care of as he grew up with it, an older animal would be easier to take care of and wouldn't need to be trained. It took the couple forever to decide, but eventually they did. 

….. 

As Bruce walked into the living room, distracted by a newspaper, he felt a nudge against his leg. Looking down he saw an unfamiliar puppy staring up at him. The puppy started yipping and suddenly a strange sound filled the Manor. 

A cacophony of pounding footsteps and barks filled the Manor and before he knew it, Bruce was in a room filled with furry animals. 

A sheepish looking Marinette entered the room followed by a nonchalant Damian. 

Bruce stared incredulously at them, "Who's animals are these?" 

Marinette's sheepish look somehow got even more sheepish, "Remember when we told you we were getting a pet for Lyon?" 


End file.
